The Outlaws
by cosmickiss2000
Summary: Serena and the scouts are gun-shooting outlaws
1. The Outlaws

Title: The Outlaws  
By: Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part: Prologue  
E-mail: Noclue2050@go.com   
Rated: R for Adult Language, Adult Content, and Violence  
  
I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. All the ideas for this story are mine and I'm sorry if you don't like them. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoyciye-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairhill a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
"We need to rob a bank and get some money. They consider us outlaws why don't we live up to it," Lita asked.   
  
"BECAUSE WE'RE NOT REAL OUTLAWS. We were framed by the governor and do you honestly think that robbing banks would help our case," Serena replied with biting sarcasm as she threw some more wood in the fire.   
  
"Everybody believes the governor, we might as well live up to it. We're all hungry and we need the money, Rena," her older sister Mina complained.   
  
"Raye and Amy, do you agree with Mina and Lita?" Serena asked.  
  
Raye immediately shook her head in agreement with Mina and Lita, while Amy thought about it.  
  
"I'm hungry just as much as you three, but Serena has a point. What if we find a way to prove our innocence, but we have started robbing banks. Give it a month at least. Anyways Serena is the only one here who actually can hit a target. I mean don't get me wrong, Raye and Lita are good but Serena is the best and look at us still in these damn dresses. What kind of outlaws would we be," Amy exclaimed.  
  
  
!!!!Well tell me what ya think so far. HOLLA!!!! 


	2. The Outlaws

Title: The Outlaws  
By: Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part: Prologue  
E-mail: Noclue2050@go.com   
Rated: R for Adult Language, Adult Content, and Violence  
  
I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. All the ideas for this story are mine and I'm sorry if you don't like them. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoyciye-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairhill a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
  
2 year later  
  
"Guys get going no doubt they have put together a mob to catch us. Cross the river and hide in the cave, make sure nobody follows you," Moon says as she turns her horse around.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Venus asked.   
  
"Where else? To go get Jupiter, if they keep her she'll be hanged. She has robbed 8 banks and has killed over 20 guys and still counting from this hit," Moon replied right before she pulled her horse, Trigger into a gallop and took off.  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Where's Jupiter?" Mars asked as she noticed that Moon was walking Trigger into the cave.   
  
"I couldn't get to her they had her heavily guarded. We'll go back at dawn that's when they're planning to hang her," Moon said.   
  
"Do you think that we'll be able to pull it off?" Venus asked.   
  
"Yeah I have faith in us and I have a plan," Moon said as she place Trigger with the rest of the horses.  
  
10 minutes till dawn: Hotel Room  
  
"What's going on outside? It looks like the sheriff is planning for an all out war," Endymion asked.   
  
"Well you know that gang of outlaw girls called the Starlit Riders," Zoycite asked.  
  
"Yeah," was all Endymion said before Zoycite cut him off.   
  
"Well they robbed the bank yesterday. One of their crew was caught. I think they said her name was Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter. The sheriff knows that the rest of the gang will come at dawn to save her so they are preparing," Zoycite explained.   
  
"God she's hot," Nephlyte said as he saw Jupiter being walked to the stage where she was going to be hanged.  
  
"Does Nephlyte have a thing for the girl about to be hanged," Endymion asked in a singsong voice, teasing Nephlyte.   
  
"Endymion, let's help her if her friends don't come," Nephlyte asked.  
  
"She's not our concern and we're already wanted from that bank we hit 2 days ago. We need to stay low for a couple of days," Endymion said.   
  
"Nephlyte don't worry about it, her friends are already here," Jedite said as he pointed to a blonde behind an empty carriage. Then to a blue haired girl on the other side of the street, hidden behind a wall of furs. Then another black haired girl on the roof of the building beside theirs.  
  
"According to this newspaper the blonde behind the carriage is Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus, the blue haired girl is Amy Fairhill a.k.a. Mercury, and the black haired girl is Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars. It looks like the only one missing is the leader Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon. Something tells me we'll be seeing her in a few minutes," Malachite said as he looked over the newspaper in his hands.   
  
Outside on the stage  
  
"Lita James for the murder of 31 people, and the robbery of 8 banks, you are sentenced to be hanged until you are DEAD, DEAD, DEAD. Is there anything that you have to say for yourself?" the judge asked.   
  
"Yes I do. You all can go to HELL, HELL, HELL," Jupiter said as she started to laugh.  
  
The sheriff who was sick of Jupiter's non-remorseful attitude put a black bag over her head, and put the noose around her neck, but before anything else could happen Moon jumped on the staged and yelled, "that can be arranged," (referring to Jupiter's statement) as she shot three men guarding the stage and the sheriff that was near Jupiter. "Now Mars, Mercury, and Venus," Moon shouted as the shoot out began. Moon ran over to Jupiter and pulled off the bag that was covering her head.  
  
"What took your ass so long, for a minute I actually thought I was really going to be hanged," Jupiter declared as Moon cut the rope that was around her neck and hands.   
  
"You know us, we had to make an entrance. You should know that we would never let you get hanged," Moon replied as she shot the chains that were around Jupiter's feet.   
  
"Your horse is behind the stage, here take these," Moon said as she handed two guns to Jupiter and pulled out two new ones for herself.  
  
"Now go, once you get to Venus tell her to retreat and if anybody gets lost meet at the river and then go to the cave. Tell them I'll be a little late and to go ahead and go to the cave without me," Moon said as she pushed Jupiter off the stage and walked back over to the sheriff who was struggling to breath.   
  
"You have been trying to kill me and my friends for as long as I can remember. How does it feel to know that you're going to die because of me," Moon whispered as she crouched down to see the sheriff better.   
  
"It doesn't matter, someday somebody like me will kill you, bitch," he sneered as he spit in her face. Moon wiped the spit out of eye and kicked him in the shin.   
  
"Probably, but it sure as hell won't be you," Moon whispered in his ear as she put a gun to his head, pulled the trigger and killed him. Then Moon looked up to see a man trying to shoot Venus but the way he was holding his gun he would shoot a little girl in the crowd. Moon made a dive for the girl and ended up getting shot in the leg. "Damn it, don't you know how to fucking aim," Moon yelled as she shot the gun who fired the gun and held her leg. "Hi, why don't you go find your parents," Moon told the little girl quietly.   
  
"I don't have parents," The little girl exclaimed as she started to cry.   
  
"Oh no, please don't cry. Trigger come here," Moon yelled as he horse came to her side. Moon gently placed the little girl on the horse and hopped on herself and that's when she noticed that the rest of her gang had already retreated and they were starting to shoot at her. "Listen sweetie, you need to hunch down so that won't be shot okay," Moon informed the little girl as she started to ride her horse faster as she shot at the men behind the carriage, where Venus once was.   
  
During the shot out: Hotel Room  
  
"Damn, that Moon girl is cold. She just shot the sheriff in the head," Endymion exclaimed as he noticed Jedite staring at Moon with such intensity it scared him.   
  
"Hey Jedite are you okay," Endymion asked.   
  
"What? Huh, yeah," Jedite replied still not really paying attention. They continued to watch the whole thing from their window, they watched as Moon saved the little girl's life getting shot in the process, when she put the little girl on her horse and left killing at least 4 more guys. As soon as Moon left the town Jedite started to collect his things.   
  
"Where do you think your going," Malachite asked.   
  
"I have unfinished business with one of the Starlit Riders are you guys coming or not?" Jedite asked.   
  
  
30 Minutes later at the cave   
  
"Where the hell is she?" Mars asked starting to worry about Moon.  
  
"I'm right here Mars, it's so nice to know that you do care about me," Moon exclaimed   
  
"Oh no, Trigger got shot," Mercury muttered noticing the blood on Moon's horse.   
  
"It's not her blood it's mine. This guy was trying to shoot Venus, but his aim was way off and I could see that he would end up shooting this little girl. So I made a dive for her and got shot in the leg," Moon replied as she jumped off Trigger and landed on the ground with her good leg, she then helped the little girl off the horse.   
  
"Let me see your leg Moon, wait what's this girl doing here," Mercury asked as she finally noticed the little blonde haired, blue eyed girl.   
  
"I was in such a rush to get out off there, I wasn't thinking," Moon replied, being cut off in the process.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Mars muttered.   
  
"Kiss my ass. Now as I was saying the little girl told me she didn't have any parents so I put her on Trigger and just left," Moon exclaimed as she started to wash the blood off of her leg.   
  
"Thank God," Moon yelled out as she looked at her leg.   
  
"What?" everybody asked in unison.   
  
"I wasn't shot, the bullet just skinned my leg badly," Moon replied as she grabbed some bandages and started to bandage her leg.   
  
"Mercury could you please wash off Trigger, and make sure she wasn't hurt?" Moon asked Mercury as Moon started to look at the little girl.   
  
"Sure," was all Mercury said as she disappeared deeper into the cave where they kept their extra supply of water.   
  
"Hello, what's your name," Mars asked the little as she crouched down to her level. The little girl must have been afraid because she just ran and hugged Moon's good leg as she sat down.   
  
"Oh it's okay sweetie, you can tell me, what's your name?" Moon asked in such a sweet voice she didn't recognize to be her own.   
  
"My... My name is Kelly," she mumbled as she crawled into Moon's lap.   
  
"Okay Kelly can you tell me how old you are and what happened to your parents?" Moon asked.   
  
"I'm five years old and I don't know what happened to my parents. I've been living in orphanages since I can remember," Kelly replied as she started to cry again.   
  
"SHHH, Please don't cry," Moon whispered soothingly as picked Kelly up and started to rock her back and forth.   
  
"Mars and Jupiter go to your look out posts and make sure nobody followed me report back in bout 20 minutes. Venus I need you to make something to eat for Kelly," Moon demanded as she tried to stop Kelly from crying.  
  
30 Minutes later  
  
"Where the hell are they? Check in time was 10 minutes ago," Moon asked starting to worry about her friends.  
  
"Now who cares about who," Mars asked overhearing Moon as they entered the cave.   
  
"Moon come look what we found watching us," Jupiter exclaimed as she and Mars walked behind a group of 5 men with their hand on their heads.   
  
"I know them, they're the Knight Riders," Venus pointed out as she got up from her seat, while Moon just watched the sleeping girl laying on the furs beside her. "They're in the newspaper a lot. The guy with black hair is Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion who also happens to be the leader. The guy with the long blonde hair is Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite. The guy with long dark brown hair is Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte. The guy with long light brown hair in a ponytail is Zackary Carlton a.k.a. Zoycite. The guy with the short blonde hair is Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite," Venus informed the group as she started staring at Malachite. As soon as Moon heard Jake Blackwood she perked up.   
  
"Wait did you say Jake Blackwood?" Moon asked as she stood up.   
  
"Yeah that's what the newspaper said his name was," Venus exclaimed.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH," Moon yelled as she spotted Jedite who then took his hands off his head.   
  
"Long time no see Rena, how have you been?" he asked trying to make conversation. Nobody, not even Jedite expected the reaction he got from her. Moon walked up to him and kicked him in the nuts with her good leg and as soon as he fell to his knees she punched him in the chin knocking him out. The rest of the Knight Rider seeing what happened to their friend started running to him forgetting that they were being held at gunpoint. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all ran to Moon to hold her back from hitting him again, while Mercury threw water on him. Which immediately woke him up.   
  
"That's not the welcome I thought I would receive," Jedite exclaimed.   
  
"GO TO HELL MOTHERFUCKER," Moon screamed out trying to get her friends to release her.   
  
"Nice choice of words lady, Jedite would you care to explain why this girl wants to kill you," Endymion asked amused that this girl wanted to kill Jedite so much.   
  
"You can let me go now," Moon muttered, finally giving up on fighting her friends. They released her immediately and as soon as they did, Moon ran to Jedite and knocked him to the ground choking him. This time Malachite and Endymion grabbed her and were surprised as they realized how strong this girl really was.   
  
"You can let her go, I don't think she would really kill me," Jedite exclaimed as rubbed his now sore neck.   
  
"Think I won't, give me a fucking gun and let's see," Moon snapped, still struggling.   
  
"Moon," all her friends yelled in surprise at all the bad language she was using.   
  
"What the hell is going on? How do you know him Moon and why is he calling you by your nickname that you said friends could only call you by, which guessing by your reaction he is not one," Venus questioned.   
  
"He... He's my older brother," Moon said as everybody gasped.   
  
  
  
  
I know what your thinking, such bad language and I'm telling you that there will never be this much in this story or any other I write. Please E-mail me, and if you have something negative to say don't make it that bad please. 


	3. The Outlaws

Title:The Outlaws  
By:Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part:Chapter 2  
E-mail:Noclue2050@go.com  
Rated:R for adult language, situation, content, and violence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. Not gonna waste your time anymore. Thanks for reading and enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoyciye-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairhill a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
"He... He's my older brother," Moon said as everybody gasped.   
  
"Wait, I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you said he was your brother," Jupiter said, still to shocked to register what Moon said.   
  
"You heard right, Jupiter. Jake is my brother, older than me by 4 years," Moon replied.   
  
"Ho-How is that possible, I mean your last name is Stone like Mina's? Your sisters, you guys look almost exactly alike. I, I just don't understand," Mercury said as she jumped in the conversation.   
  
"I was a 15 year old runaway and Mina was the first REAL friend I made. Everybody in that town said we looked like sisters, so after a few weeks that's what we started to say, nobody knew the difference, so we continued to say it. I'm sorry I never told you guys the truth. It's just that thinking back to that time brings back bad memories," Moon stated as she suddenly found the ground more interesting.   
  
"Why, do you hate Jedite so much?" Zoycite questioned.   
  
"Because he left," Moon replied and would have continued on if Endymion didn't cut her off.   
  
"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOU WANT TO KILL HIM BECAUSE HE LEFT. AND YA'LL SAY I DO THINGS FOR DUMB REASONS," Endymion yelled.   
  
"WELL MAYBE IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP I COULD FINISH," Moon yelled as the anger started to show in her eyes.  
  
"Moon calm down, there is no reason to do anything you'll regret," Mercury pointed out as she noticed Moon's hands going towards her gun.   
  
"Oh trust me, if I put a bullet between his eyes I wouldn't regret it," Moon replied as she glared at Endymion.   
  
"Well if you think you can shoot me before I shoot you baby, then go ahead and try," Endymion retorted.   
  
"Stop it you two, this is ridiculous, you're acting like two year olds," Mars yelled out.   
  
"Before Endymion opened his mouth, you were explaining why you hate Jedite, now would you please continue?" Zoycite asked.   
  
"To understand exactly why I hate him I'd have to start from the beginning," Moon replied.   
  
"That's okay just tell us, the suspense is killing me," Venus exclaimed.   
  
"Okay our father was sick, he got pleasure out of knowing he hurt people. Jake and I learned at a young age not to question anything he did. When I was four he started to get violent, he'd hit our mom. One night they got into a bad fight and for once our mom fought back, he ended up killing her. After she was buried he started to hit us. He'd slap me, while he'd punch Jake. Jake dealt with that for 5 more years before he decided to runaway without telling anybody. About three days later, I found a letter; I don't remember what it said except for the last sentence 'I'll come back for you I promise.' Boy was that a lie and for the next 5 year my life was a living HELL. His treatment towards me tripled. He'd punch, slap, kick, and shove me. He'd do anything that would cause me pain. I think the favorite thing to do was tie me up and hit me with his leather whip," Moon explained.   
  
"Why didn't you runaway like Jedite," Malachite asked.   
  
"You think I didn't try that, but he came after me, acting like the caring father," Moon replied with dangerously high sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"If he always came after you, why is he not here now," Endymion said not really believing her story.   
  
"Because I killed him, I put six bullets in him," Moon replied with satisfaction.   
  
"You did what? I know he was an asshole, but you didn't have to kill him," Jedite snapped.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? That bastard got what he deserved, probably too little. How can you even say what he deserved, you took the easy out clause, you ran away forgetting where you came from. He didn't treat you half the way he treated me. Yeah okay, he punched you a few times, but did he push you down the stairs, throw chairs, plates, pots and pans, shoes, and rocks at you? Did he kick you in the stomach when you're already coughing up blood? Starve you until he felt that you needed food, which was about 2 or 3 days apart. Did he tie you up behind the house then whip you, until you lost conciseness, and then watched as bugs attract to the blood running down your back. Did he invite his lowlife friends over to the house where they took turns throwing their empty beer bottles at you? Did he ever break a 1-inch thick wooden broom over your head? Did he ever try to rape you? Did he," Moon shouted out as she was cut off.   
  
"Okay, Okay that's enough, Moon," Venus yelled.   
  
"But through all of this, where is my big brother, the guy that said he would never let anybody hurt me. Well, after I killed dearest dad and ran away to what I thought would be a better life, I find out that my brother was taken in by the great Artemis, living the high life in society. So you can kinda guess why I don't put Jedite on a fucking pedestal," Moon screamed out as she glared daggers at Jedite.   
  
"Look I'm going for a ride, if anybody follows me I'll kill them, whether you're in my gang or not," Moon exclaimed as she walked over to Trigger and hopped on. Right as she was about to leave the cave, the little girl Kelly ran up to her horse.   
  
"Take me, take me please," Kelly pleaded.   
  
"Listen kid you don't want to come with me. Somebody might kill me before I decide to come back, and if they do, you shouldn't be there, so stay here," Moon ordered.   
  
Apparently Kelly didn't like that answer too much, and started to cry (the way Serena cries in the show). "KID GIVE IT A REST ALREADY," Moon shouted over her wailing, which seemed to just make her cry more.   
  
"Okay you can go, just stop crying, it's annoying," Moon exclaimed as she extended her arm to the girl, who grabbed it immediately. Moon then preceded to pull her on the horse and left the cave at a break neck speed.   
  
On the other side of the cave:   
After Moon left  
  
"I'm not trying to sound mean, but does she always act like a... a...," Nephlyte tried to asked.   
  
"Like a bitch right, that's what you were going to say," Venus said seeing that he wasn't going to finish his sentence that year. With the nod from his head all the girls looked at each other and yelled out 'yes,' then went back to what they were doing.   
  
"How do you put up with it? I would have killed her by now," Endymion stated.   
  
"Most people would have liked to do the same thing especially at the Braxton house but," Jupiter said but was cut off when Endymion blurt out: "Isn't that a whore house.   
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean," Endymion started as he was cut off this time.   
  
"Oh don't get all sappy. You right. It is a whorehouse, been one for the 15 years I believe," Mars said.   
  
"My sister worked at a whorehouse?" Jedite questioned out.   
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, she only had one customer ever and he didn't get far," Venus said as she and the rest of the girls burst out laughing.   
  
"Wait, are you saying that the women that just rode out of here like a bat out of hell is a VIRGIN," Endymion asked with clear astonishment all over his face. With the nod he received from the girls he started to think.   
  
"No wonder she acts like a bitch she needs to get laid and I think I'm the man to help with that," Endymion said as he noticed that each of his friends were talking to a certain girl that would laugh or giggle every now and then.  
  
  
5 Days Later---Moon still hasn't come back  
Late at night  
  
  
The Knight Riders and the four Starlit Riders are all around the fire. The remaining four Starlit Riders are going crazy worrying over their missing leader and most importantly, their friend. Mars who had just started pacing, noticed a figure riding a horse coming into the cave. "LOOK," Mars yelled as she started to run toward the figure with everyone else right behind her. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW I SHOULD KI- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, Mars said as she finally saw the figure. Moon sat on Trigger all bloody and bruised. Moon started to fall off the horse and Endymion and Jedite caught her, and then proceeded to put her on a fur blanket.   
  
"Rena, look at me, what happened?" Jedite asked.   
  
"Hold up, where is Kelly?" Mercury asked as she eyed Moon.   
  
"Th- they *cough* to-*cough* took her," Moon said as darkness claimed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Now that's a cliffhanger! I know that it's not the best, but I tried! E-mail me, and tell me what you thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Outlaws

Title: The Outlaws  
By: Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part: Chapter 3  
E-mail: noclue2050@go.com  
Rated: R for Adult Language, Adult Content, and   
Violence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. All the ideas for this story are mine and I'm sorry if you don't like them. I'm so so sorry for the delay. Also from now if you send me an e-mail could u please tell me, what site you read my story from. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoyciye-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairchild a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
5 Days Later---Moon still hasn't come back  
Late at night  
  
The Knight Riders and the four Starlit Riders are all around the fire. The remaining four Starlit Riders are going crazy worrying over their missing leader and most importantly, their friend. Mars, who had just started pacing, noticed a figure riding a horse coming into the cave. "LOOK," Mars yelled as she started to run toward the figure with everyone else right behind her. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW I SHOULD KI- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, Mars said as she finally saw the figure. Moon sat on Trigger all bloody and bruised. Moon started to fall off the horse and Endymion and Jedite caught her, and then proceeded to put her on a fur blanket.   
  
"Rena, look at me, what happened?" Jedite asked.   
  
"Hold up, where is Kelly?" Mercury asked as she eyed Moon.   
  
"The- they *cough* to-*cough* took her," Moon said as darkness claimed her.  
  
  
4 days later  
  
  
Moon slowly opened her eyes, squinting the first couple of seconds to adjust her eyes to the light. Hearing nothing going on around her, Moon slowly sat up against her body's painful protests. Upon sitting up she noticed that everyone was sleeping on the floor next to her bed. Not really caring why they were there, Moon slowly got to her feet and started to walk towards Trigger. 'I gotta get to her,' Moon thought to herself. Getting close enough to him, she grabbed his reigns and proceeded to pull herself up, until pain shot through her whole body causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone immediately shot up from his or her sleep to see Moon trying to stand up. Jedite, who was the first to wake up, was at her side in a heartbeat. "I don't need your fucking help," Moon snapped as she snatched her arm away from him, causing herself to lose balance and start to fall once again. As the ground loomed dangerously closer, Moon closed her eyes waiting for impact. After a couple of seconds and she still hadn't hit the ground, Moon opened her eyes to see that Endymion had caught her. Jupiter, Venus, and Mars knowing that Moon hated Endymion, covered their ears, waiting for her to start to yell at him, but to their utter surprise, Moon didn't say a word as he placed her back on her feet. As they slowly started to come out of their shock, the usually quiet Mercury gave them another one.   
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING, MOON," Mercury asked.   
  
"I was," was all Moon got out before Mercury cut her off.   
  
"I DON'T CARE. JUST GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT DAMN BED," she yelled.   
  
"NO, I gotta get Kelly, she's in... she's in tro-trouble," Moon stated.   
  
"And what do you think you can do to help her in this condition, Moon. You can't even walk a foot without getting tired. Now you have 2 choices. Number 1, you will quietly walk back to the bed and get in. Or number 2, we will take you back to the bed and tie you up. Now the choice is yours," Mercury declared as she crossed her arms.   
  
"You don't understand, they're gonna kill her," Moon muttered.   
  
"Whose gonna kill her," Venus asked, but knew she wasn't going to get an answer when Moon turned away.  
  
"Maybe if you let us, we would understand," Mars exclaimed.   
  
"Last time I let you guys in Venus lost her son and you, Mars, lost your grandfather, or haven't you forgotten," Moon muttered.   
  
"What are you saying? It was Diamond," Mercury asked.   
  
"You mean Diamond as the man who killed his own parents and burned down a church filled with people when someone shot him in the arm. How do you know him?" Endymion asked.   
  
"He's my...my husband," Moon muttered as all the Knight Riders gasped in shock.   
  
"Wait back that up, you're married and to a cold-blooded killer, none the less?" Endymion asked in total disbelief.   
  
"Yes," Moon replied.   
  
"After all the shit you said about hating dad you go and marry someone that does the same thing to you. Yeah that makes sense," Jedite exploded.  
  
"It wasn't like that. I didn't want to marry him, but when there's a fucking gun pointed at your head you tend to think differently," Moon yelled as she was cut off.  
  
"LOOK SHE'S MARRIED TO DIAMOND BUT SHE LEFT HIM, got it. Now how did this happen?" Mars asked motioning to Moon's now bruised and bandaged body.  
  
"Kelly and I had been riding for awhile and we decided to rest up ahead at this creek. We ended up falling asleep. Later that day, I was awakened when someone started to kiss me. I opened up my eyes and saw that it was Diamond, immediately I bit his lip and he drew back and punched me. Next thing I knew Kelly and I were tied up and Sapphire, Emerald, and Diamond were taking turns hitting me and calling me a traitor till I blacked out. When I woke up I listened to their conversation and it turns out that Kelly is the heiress to some kind of fortune. Her parents were some of the riches people in the Southern Territory. While they were traveling to visit Kelly's grandfather, Diamond and his crew held them up. Somewhere in the middle of the robbery Rubeus went crazy and killed her parents and hit her in the head knocking her out cold. She woke up and when they weren't looking she escaped but she developed amnesia. Now they're gonna use her for ransom against her grandfather," Moon explained.   
  
"Well she's safe then, they won't kill her if they want the money," Malachite pointed out.  
  
"You don't know them like I do. If they say they'll give him his granddaughter doesn't mean she'll be alive. Every single person in that gang has a bad temper, and they will not hesitate to kill her if she gets on their nerves in anyway," Moon exclaimed.   
  
"So what are we gonna do to save her?" Jedite asked.   
  
"You actually believe her," an astonished Zoycite asked.   
  
"She's my sister, of course I believe her," Jedite said as he eyed Moon, who gave him an appreciative smile.   
  
"So what do we do now? We know that psychotic fuck Diamond has her, but that doesn't help us much," Malachite stated.   
  
"It does considering Moon knows him like that back of her hand. She knows all of his hide outs and everything," Mars informed the group.  
  
"Ok Moon, we're all ears how do we save Kelly?" Nephlyte questioned.   
  
"Well for starters they're hiding out in a abandoned house in the edge of the forest," Moon stated, but she was cut off by Malachite.  
  
"Who are the people that we have to watch out for?" He asked.   
  
"Well there's Diamond, Sapphire, Rubeus, Emerald, Birdie, Catsy, Prism, Avery, but most importantly the Wise Man. Though Diamond has it in his head that he's running things, he is completely wrong. The Wise Man manipulates him and basically has control. 'We' have to stay away from him at all costs," Moon replied.   
  
"I don't know where this 'we' thing came from but you're staying here. No way we're gonna let you go with us and get yourself killed," Mars said.  
  
"But you guys can't go alone, I'm your best hope to come back alive. Me, I have a chance because they won't kill me. Yeah they'll beat the hell out of me, but they still have a small thing for me. How did you think I got free, they let me go," Moon explained.   
  
"Moon there is no use trying, you're not going and that's the end of it," Venus stated.   
  
"Well I don't see how you're gonna stop me. I'm in charge an-" was all Moon got out before she was once again cut off.   
  
"Look as long as you're injured I'm in charge. You said it yourself. Now you can either help us by telling everything you know so that we can all come back safely and unharmed or we can do this on our own and if anybody dies their blood will be on your hands," Venus exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, I'll stay here but you all must promise that you will be careful especially around Diamond and the Wise Man," Moon whispered.   
  
"We promise," everybody declared in unison.   
  
  
Later that day.  
  
  
30 minutes had just past since they left Moon in the cave and Jupiter suddenly stopped, everybody soon followed suit. "Guys didn't you find it a bit weird that Moon decided to stay so easily?" Jupiter questioned.   
  
"Yeah I was just thinking that. I mean I know Moon and I have our differences and that she's changed but she's always been stubborn, that was way to easy," Jedite pointed out.  
  
"Well think of it like this. If everybody is gone what's to stop Moon from coming anyway," Lita muttered. Everyone turned around and raced back to the cave. 15 minutes later, they saw Moon riding towards them. She was apparently in deep though because she didn't seem to see them or slow down. Right when she was about to pass them Endymion jumped up and knocked her off of Trigger   
  
"Do you have a fucking ear problem or didn't we tell you that you weren't coming," Mars yelled as helped Moon off the ground to only hit her upside her head.   
  
"Mars I know you're be pissed but I suggest you check yourself because if you hit me again I'll shoot you in the fucking hand," Moon replied as she rubbed her now aching head.  
  
"Moon why can't you understand that we're just trying to help," Mercury muttered.  
  
"Look Mercury I understand what your saying, that you want me safe. In any other case I would stay in the cave like a good little girl but fighting against Diamond and his crew is a different story. They don't fight fair and if something happens to any of you I would never forgive myself," Moon explained.  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe we feel the same way about you? That if something happened to you that we would never give ourselves," Venus replied.  
  
It suddenly became deadly quiet until Jedite broke the silence. "What are we gonna do we can't just send her back to the cave, because she'll just leave again," Jedite muttered as he looked into Moon's glaring eyes.   
  
"I'll watch her," Endymion blurted out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
:) Finally done!!!! I know not one of my best chapters, but hey. E-mail me and tell me what you think. Peace!!:)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. The Outlaws

Title: The Outlaws  
By: Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part: Chapter 4  
E-mail: noclue2050@go.com  
Rated: R for Adult Language, Adult Content, and   
Violence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. All the ideas for this story are mine and I'm sorry if you don't like them. I'm so sorry for the delay. Also from now if you send me an e-mail could u please tell me, what site you read my story from. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoyciye-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairchild a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
  
"What are we gonna do we can't just send her back to the cave, because she'll just leave again," Jedite muttered as he looked into Moon's glaring eyes.   
  
"I'll watch her," Endymion blurted out.  
  
  
"You sure man. I mean we didn't get the impression she liked you too much," Malachite exclaimed.   
  
"I think I can handle her," Endymion replied as he grabbed a hold of Trigger's reigns.   
  
"Hello, I'm standing right here, so stop talking as if I'm not," Moon yelled.  
  
"Look, Kelly needs our help, Endymion can watch meatball head here, so let's get going," Mars demanded as she turned her horse around and started to ride out with everyone except Mercury behind her.   
  
"Endymion make sure she stays in bed 4-5 days," Mercury informed Endymion, then she was gone too.   
  
"Of all of the people in the world I get stuck with you," Moon muttered as she threw her hands in the air.   
  
"Well I love you too Moon," Endymion sarcastically replied.   
  
"Can I have my horse now?" Moon questioned as she put her hands out for Trigger's reigns.   
  
"I don't think so," Endymion replied as he harshly smacked Trigger on her ass, causing her to run off.   
  
"Why the fuck did you do that. Now how am I suppose to get home? OH NEVERMIND," Moon yelled as she walked off in the direction of the cave. Endymion surprised by her reaction quickly jumped on his horse and rode after her.   
  
"Look about the Trigger thing, I couldn't take the chance that you'd ride off, leaving me in the dust," Endymion explained. Moon looked at him for a few minutes before she rolled her eyes and continued to walk away.   
  
"Okay let's call a truce. We won't cuss or fight with one another at least until they come back. Anyways this walking can't be good for your injuries," Endymion exclaimed. As if Moon's body agreed with him she collapsed unconscious.  
  
"See what I mean," Endymion muttered as he hopped off his horse, gently picked her up, and place her across his horse as he jumped on himself and rode off.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
Moon slowly awoke to the smell of pork and beans. "AAWWW. So you're alive, had me worried for a minute," Endymion lied as he stuffed another spoonful of pork and beans in his mouth. Moon glared at him as she slowly stood up.  
  
"Okay maybe not," Endymion exclaimed.   
  
"How did we get here? Last thing I remember was you talking about some kind of truce and my injuries or something," Moon recalled.   
  
"Well you fell out unconscious then I brought you back here," Endymion informed her.   
  
"Oh," was all she said as she eyed the pot full of pork and beans, not unnoticed by Endymion.   
  
"Help yourself," Endymion offered as he handed her a plate. Moon, who didn't need any other encouragement, grabbed the plate from his hands and put globs of pork and beans on her plate, and began to devour it. After a couple of minutes, she looked up to find Endymion smirking at her.   
  
"What?" Moon questioned, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around him.   
  
"I bet you're one of those girls who can eat all the time and not gain a ounce," Endymion proposed.   
  
"Yup and proud of it buddy," was Moon's reply as she started to blush unnoticed by Endymion.  
  
Later  
  
Moon and Endymion were sitting around the fire that night doing nothing but ignoring one another. "OKAY, I gotta ask you. What did you do to that guy at the Braxton house that caused every guy in that place to never come near you?" Endymion questioned.   
  
"Wh, what are you talking about," Moon asked.   
  
"Well the girls told us that ya'll use to work at the Braxton House and that you only had one customer. They said that it didn't go that far, then they bust out laughing," Endymion exclaimed.   
  
"Well if you wanna know. One day I had just come inside from flirting with this guy that worked in the bank when this man approached me. He was a retired colonel in the army named William. He came to me and asked for.... Well you know. Needing the money I agreed and we went upstairs. He started to get a little rough, I told him to stop. He ignored me and we both know my temper and I ended up shooting him," Moon explained.   
  
"Okay....what's the problem. That shouldn't have been enough to stop men from wanting you. Wait, did he die?" Endymion asked.   
  
"No, he didn't, but it wasn't the fact that I shot him, it was where," Moon declared.   
  
"Okay where did you shoot him?" Endymion questioned.   
  
"I'll give you one guess," Moon replied as her eyes traveled down his body to stop before his legs began and the end of his abdomen.   
  
"No, you wouldn't, you couldn't. You shot him in the dick," Endymion asked too shocked to blink or close his mouth.   
  
"Actually I shot his dick off," Moon gloated.   
  
"That's pretty cold even for you," Endymion barked out.   
  
"How the fuck should you know, you don't know me," Moon spat.  
  
"Wait I didn't mean," Endymion began.  
  
"I'm so sick of your shit," Moon swore.  
  
"Excuse me did I miss something," Endymion replied.  
  
"Yeah, since you got here, you've been putting down every fuckin' thing I say. You and your snide remarks. You wanted to know what happened to that guy, now you do. Now don't fuckin' talk to me again," Moon exploded as she got up and walked out of the cave leaving a dumbfounded Endymion behind. It took Endymion a couple of minutes to process Moon's outburst, and finally got up to find her. He found her sitting by a bush, and was utterly surprised. The tough, hard core Serena Stone A.K.A. Moon was quietly crying.   
  
"I really didn't mean it, the way it probably came out. I was just saying shoot off a man's family jewels is pretty harsh," Endymion apologized. Moon gasped, totally caught off guard, tried unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears.   
  
"I had already let 2 men in my life beat me, my father and Diamond and I sure as hell wasn't gonna allow some asshole who just wanted to stick his prick in me, do it. I know what you're thinking, it wasn't fair for me to shoot off something so valuable to a man, but it sure as hell wasn't fair for him to put his hands on me. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy from what his wife told me. He gave her 4 lovely kids and one on the way except each child was a result of rape. He beat her too, just as bad as my father did my mother except she was alive and my mother wasn't. So don't sit up there on your high horse and judge me because you don't know the fuckin story, and you never will," Moon exclaimed as she turned to him with tears running down her face.   
  
"Look what I said earlier I- I'm sor-sorry," Endymion mumbled out.   
  
"Don't say you're sorry too much do ya," Moon exclaimed as she wiped her eyes once again.   
  
"You know that truce is still on the table. You promise not to cuss at me or hit me like you did Jedite, and I promise to keep my snide remarks to myself," Endymion exclaimed as he offered his hand for her to shake.  
  
"On one condition, this crying scene stays between you and me," Moon exclaimed as she broke out in a wide grin.   
  
"It's a deal," Endymion concluded as they shook hands.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well that's it folks, at least for this chapter. Now tell me what ya think!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. The Outlaws

Title: The Outlaws  
By: Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part: Chapter 5  
E-mail: noclue2050@go.com  
Rated: R for Adult Language, Adult Content, and   
Violence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money n-e-wayz. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. All the ideas for this story are mine and I'm sorry if you don't like them. I'm so sorry for the delay. Also from now if you send me an e-mail could u please tell me, what site you read my story from. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoyciye-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairchild a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
  
Last Time:  
"You know that truce is still on the table. You promise not to cuss or hit me like you did Jedite, and I promise to keep my snide remarks to myself," Endymion pointed out as he offered his hand for her to shake.  
  
"On one condition, this crying scene stays between you and me," Moon exclaimed as she broke out in a wide grin. "It's a deal," Endymion concluded as they shook hands  
  
Now it Begins: A few minutes after dawn  
  
"God, it's freezing in here. The fire go out?" Endymion asked seeing Moon  
hunched over firewood as he woke up.   
  
"NAW, ya think," Moon replied, her voice biting with sarcasm.   
  
"Hardy har, har," Endymion muttered sitting up and grabbing his boots.   
  
"We have too find somewhere else to crash, the nights are getting to cold. A fire wouldn't be able to keep us that warm anyways, the cave is to deep and hollow," Moon exclaimed.   
  
"Well I know a place and it's actually not that far from here," Endymion replied.  
  
"Okay lets get going, it couldn't be that much worse than freezing here?" Moon exclaimed as she stood up and began to stretch. "Give me a hand with some of these furs will ya," Moon yelled carrying them towards Trigger.   
  
"Hold on a second. I'm leaving something so everybody will know where we went," Endymion exclaimed as he wrote in the dirt upon finishing he grabbed his horse's reigns and started to load fur onto it, they left the cave about 10 minutes later.   
  
"So where exactly are we going," Moon asked apparent suspicion in her voice.   
  
"My childhood home. The guys and I usually crash there a few times a year and as I remember, it was in good condition last time we were there. So I figure that's our best option or would you rather go back in town and find a place," Endymion muttered his voice biting with sarcasm. Moon choosing to ignore the comment, just rolled her eyes and kept riding. They rode for about another 2 hours until they came to a two-story 5-bedroom house in the middle of the woods.   
  
"Not that far from here actually, huh? You and I need to have a talk because our definitions of long are two totally different things," Moon pointed out. Endymion rolled his eyes and walked off, after a couple of seconds he turned around.   
  
"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or do you wanna put your tired horse in the stables," he exclaimed and continued walking.   
  
"This is a beautiful house. It must have been wonderful growing up here as a child," Moon declared sitting down on the couch after a tour of the house.   
  
"It was, I remember on Christmas night how it used to always snow and how my parents would sit on the porch and watch as my sister and I would play in the fallen snow," Endymion agreed sitting down in the chair across from her.   
  
"My turn to be surprised. You have a sister?" Moon questioned astonished.   
  
"Yeah, she'd be about your age if she were alive," he replied as he looked away, sending a hint to drop the subject. Moon not taking it, continued to question him. "So what happened to her?"   
  
"Look drop the subject," Endymion whispered pure venom clearly present in his voice. Moon still not listening continued on.   
  
"Oh so I've finally found a sore subject for mister high and mighty. I get it though, it was okay for you to get up in my fucking business when I was dealing with Jake, but I can't get in yours. Oh...I don't thing so. So what'd you do to her, huh. Strangle her in her sleep," and to Moon's utter surprise, Endymion jumped to his feet, grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME," Moon yelled trying unsuccessfully to pry his hands away from her neck.   
  
"SHUT UP. I've taken your shitty attitude and forever changing mood swings for too long. Your right my sister is a sore spot for me and yes I don't like to talk about it. Bring it up again and lets just say fuck your brother and your friends. I WILL KILL you no questions asked. Got that," Endymion growled out before letting go of her neck and walking out the door, leaving Moon gasping for air. It was about another 2 days before the two spoke again.  
  
  
"So...um why did you become an outlaw?" Moon suddenly asked, sick of the silence treatment.   
  
"My father was an outlaw and his father before him and so on. I never really thought about becoming anything besides an outlaw. I knew it was what was expected of me," Endymion replied.   
  
"And you did it. No questions asked," Moon questioned.   
  
"Well there was never a discussion of what I'd become, it was always just known, so yeah did. Since we seem to be in such a sharing mood, why'd you become one?," he questioned.   
  
"Remember when I told you no guy would come near me after that incident, well, that's when the girls and others started to pay me to protect them from the their rough clients. One night this man was with Venus. She called for help, I ignored it for a minute to see if the man would stop on his own, but he didn't. I ran up stairs and burst through the door. I saw Venus lying on the bed, cloths ripped and tore, and the guy coking her as he got on top of her, pants down at his ankles. Something just snapped, I remembered the way my father treated my mother and how Diamond treated his women and I just shot him. He died three days later from blood loss and infection. We later found out that the guy was the son of the governor. When his father found out what I did to his only son, he had me arrested and sent to death in the blink of an eye. As they were about to hang me the girls came to my rescue. The governor portrayed us as outlaws so nobody would help or believe us. He also hired bounty hunters to kill us so we ran, but we slowly ran out of money, next thing I know we're robbing banks to put food in our stomachs and a roof over our heads," Moon explained.   
  
Later: After dinner  
  
"That was really good. Where'd you learn to cook. I mean it was delicious but you don't seem the like the type to stay home and cook and clean," Endymion pointed out as he handed another plate to dry.   
  
"My mother," Moon whispered as she finished drying the plate and placed it in the cupboard.   
  
"But I thought you said you father killed her when you an Jedite were really young," Endymion exclaimed turning to face her with a questioning glance.   
  
"I did but that doesn't mean I don't remember her slaving over the stove to make us a hot meal. It's scary though. I can remember her cooking, cleaning, and taking care of my drunken father, but I can't remember what she looked like, how she smiled, or how she acted. What was your mother like?" Moon asked.   
  
"She was a lot like you actually. Strong-willed, determined, always spoke before she thought, and very beautiful. She could break my father down in a heartbeat with just a smile; she saved me from plenty of whippings. I remember how I used to always get mad because all my friends would drool over her, I mean literally step over each other just to help her in any way," Endymion sighed as he remembered his childhood. "SHIT," Endymion yelled abruptly pulling his hand out of the soapy dishwater.   
  
"What, OH MY GOD your hand," Moon exclaimed as she ran towards Endymion who was holding his hand with blood gushing out of a slash on the palm of his hand. "Stay right here. I remember seeing some bandages in one of the rooms upstairs. I'll be right back," Moon exclaimed as she ran out the room. She returned a couple of minutes later with a bucket of water in her left hand and a handful of bandages in her right. She made him sit down at the kitchen table, turning him around to face her as she crouched down to his level. She grabbed his hand then immediately put it in the bucket of water.   
  
"Oww, that shit is hot," Endymion cried biting his lip. "Oh stop being such a baby. It's either this or we wait until infection starts then cut your whole hand off," Moon exclaimed as she took his hand out the water and brought it closer to inspect it. "Oh my god, you're whining over this. It's just a scratch," she muttered as she began to wrap his hand in the bandage.   
  
"Well, looks are deceiving," he pouted.   
  
"Okay, all done," Moon muttered as she looked up and finally realized how close he and she really were, the only things going through her mind was his beautiful eyes and kissable lips. Endymion must have been thinking something along the same lines because in one swift motion he closed the space between them and capture her lips in a long and passionate kiss. Moon tried her best to resist but soon gave in and opened her mouth to allow him further access. After about 2 minutes the two separated from lack of air.  
  
"I...I need to uh...finish washing the uh... dishes," Moon exclaimed jumping to her feet.   
  
"Okay I'll help," Endymion offered also getting to his feet.   
  
"NO...no I uh... can manage, why don't you go feed the horses or something," Moon suggested turning to the sink.   
  
"But I much rather stay here and finish what we just started," Endymion whispered into her left ear causing her to shiver in response as his arms encased her waist.   
  
"Okay what the hell is going on with you. You're complete asshole one day and a prince charming the next. You expect me to believe that you just hopped out of bed and decided 'I Like Moon'," Moon snapped.   
  
"I never said I didn't like you. Yeah you can be a real bitch at times but.. I don't know. Maybe it's the way you verbally abuse your brother or the way you constantly cut me down that just sets my heart a fire," Endymion replied as he tried to capture her lips in another kiss only to meet her left cheek.   
  
"Who ever said I had a thing for you though. So you like me doesn't me I like you back," Moon retorted slightly pushing him off of her.   
  
"Oh really. Look me in the eyes and tell me that your didn't enjoy that kiss. That you haven't thought about kissing me before then. I mean I basically had you stuttering and you expect me to believe that it didn't mean anything," Endymion inquired his voice suddenly becoming huskier. Moon put her head down unsure of what she should do next, which Endymion easily solved for her by taking his hand and lifting Moon's chin and kissed her. After a couple of moans and groans from both parties, Endymion suddenly stopped kissing, sweep Moon in his arms and carried her into his bedroom from a night of incredible bliss and pleasure.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well that's all folks. I know a lot of people are wondering how a relationship could form between Moon and Endymion so fast, but I don't know how to write about romance and things of that sort. So I'm sorry if you didn't like how they just jumped into it. Other than that tell what you thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. The Outlaws

Title: The Outlaws  
By: Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part: Chapter 6  
E-mail: noclue2050@go.com  
Rated: R for Adult Language, Adult Content, and   
Violence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money n-e-wayz. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. All the ideas for this story are mine and I'm sorry if you don't like them. I'm so sorry for the delay. Also from now if you send me an e-mail could u please tell me, what site you read my story from. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoyciye-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairchild a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
  
  
Last time: "Okay what the hell is going on with you. You're complete asshole one day and a prince charming the next. You expect me to believe that you just hopped out of bed and decided 'I Like Moon'," Moon snapped.   
  
"I never said I didn't like you. Yeah you can be a real bitch at times but.. I don't know. Maybe it's the way you verbally abuse your brother or the way you constantly cut me down that just sets my heart a fire," Endymion replied as he tried to capture her lips in another kiss only to meet her left cheek.   
  
"Who ever said I had a thing for you though. So you like me doesn't me I like you back," Moon retorted slightly pushing him off her.   
  
"Oh really. Look me in the eyes and tell me that your didn't enjoy that kiss. That you haven't thought about kissing me before then. I mean I basically had you stuttering and you expect me to believe that it didn't mean anything," Endymion inquired his voice suddenly becoming huskier. Moon put her head down unsure of what she should do next, which Endymion easily solved for her by taking his hand and lifting Moon's chin and kissed her. After a couple of moans and groans from both parties, Endymion suddenly stopped kissing, sweep Moon in his arms and carried her into his bedroom from a night of incredible bliss and pleasure.   
  
Now it begins:  
  
"So how long do you think they'll last before one of them kills the other?" Malachite asked.   
  
" I have no idea but my money's on Moon. She stronger than she looks, trust me I know," Venus muttered shaking her head.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jedite asked.   
  
"Lets just say that when I first met her, I was a little jealous that a lot of men thought she was prettier than me, and I took it out on her. She let me call her names and embarrass her for about a week before she finally snapped. I figured that I could beat her considering she couldn't have weighted over 90 pounds, but boy was I wrong. She had me down on the ground in less than a minute, begging for her to let me go," Mina exclaimed as a smile formed her face as she replayed the event in her head.   
  
"I don't see how Moon beating your ass brought on this wonderful friendship," Nephlyte exclaimed.   
  
"Well I wasn't the only girl jealous of Moon, there were a lot of girls in town that hated Moon because not only was she beautiful but that she ignored the guys that liked her, which only made them want her more. There was one group in particular that called themselves the Stars. It wasn't a big group or anything they only had 3 members. One night they decided to jump Moon, I happened to be there that night and I stopped one of the girls from hitting Moon in the head with this big ass rock. After that we just seemed to hang out and watch each other's back. Then we met Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury and the rest is history," Mina exclaimed.   
  
"I remember Moon saying something about Mars losing her grandfather and you losing your son. What was that about?" Malachite questioned  
  
"The reason I worked in the salon in the first place was the pay off the dept my husband left me when he ran off with my ex-best friend. When he left he also left me with a son to raise, Joshua. Ever since we found Moon beaten up at the edge of town he took a liking to her. He spent every waking moment with her. Man if you thought I was jealous of her looks you should of seen me with it came to my son, he just seemed to love her more than he loved me. I actually caught him calling her mom once. I mean Moon would go away on these trips every couple of months and while she was gone he would become a shell of himself, not saying a word or even smiling but as soon as she returned he turned back into his old self. 2 years went by and we met Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter and they were kidda adopted into our little group. Then 1 day after sunset Diamond and his crew rode into town, looking for a hide out cuz they had just robbed a bank in the last town. They were hanging out in the salon, Moon had already told us about Diamond so we kept our distance, while we put her in hiding. Things were going great, Diamond had been in town for 2 days and had yet to find out Moon was there. Then just as they were about to leave Sapphire decided to have a little fun, he chose Mercury to do it with. When she refused he smacked her to the floor, that's when an elder man told him to stop before and I quote "the whore protector Serena comes." Diamond immediately asked to meet her and when we said no he got violent. He grabbed Mars' grandfather, dragged him outside and said that if Moon didn't come out he'd kill him. She was ready to go out when he said it but we held her back thinking he was bluffing, she told us he wasn't but we didn't believe her. When he cocked the gun Moon pushed us out of the way and ran out the door but it was too late he had already shot Mars' grandfather. Diamond and Moon argued for a minute or two before he slapped her. He gave her a proposition to either come with him or he'd kill her. Moon said no, and he punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees. He pointed the gun at her a cocked it, then pulled the trigger. We were running towards her but stopped and closed our eyes when he pulled the trigger. When we opened them, we saw that Josh had ran in front of Moon in the last minute and ended up taking the bullet for her. He died in her arms, telling her to take of me and the girls and how much he loved us all," Venus said as she wiped away the fallen tears, as did all the other girls.   
  
"What happened to Diamond and his crew?" Jedite asked.   
  
"After Josh died in Moon's arms she kidda snapped. She shot, stabbed, cut, punched, and smacked anybody that got in the way of her going after Diamond," Venus explained as she was cut off.  
  
"Yeah I learned that the hard way. I have a long slash from the base of my neck to just lower than my breast because I tried to stop her," Mars exclaimed as she slightly pulled her shirt down to show the beginning of her scar.   
  
"Before we could subdue her she managed to kill 6 of Diamonds crew and shoot him in the ass, arm, and leg. Ever since then she's never really opened up to us like she use to," Jupiter admitted as she started wipe away her tears.   
  
"Even after we subdued her she still fought to get to Diamond even though he had already ridden out of town," Venus muttered as she was cut off again.   
  
"Is she really that bad when she's mad," Malachite inquired.   
  
"Let's just say that when Moon's pissed it's not a pretty sight, hell it's a down right scaring sight. When she wanted shoot Endymion and Jedite and that fire was in her eyes that wasn't even 1/4 of how she acts when she's mad. I'm serious when you see her full blown angry it's hard to see her as anything but a killing machine. When she's mad, she's turns into a completely different person. I've seen her lose her temper 3 times and every time someone has lost his or her life. It was not a pretty picture," Venus muttered replied, her face completely serious, no hint of laughter at all.  
  
"LOOK THERE'S THE HOUSE," Mercury exclaimed as she pointed to a small house with Sapphire on the porch guarding it.   
  
"Okay what do we do now?" Jedite asked stopping jumping off his horse while grabbing the reigns.   
  
"Now we do our research?" Zoycite replied but was cut off.   
  
"What are you talking about research? There will be none of that. We're going to just walk in and get Kelly and walk out. Shoot anybody that gets in our way," Jupiter cut in as she grabbed for her guns.   
  
"Jupiter I realize you want to get Kelly and go back and check on Moon but just running in with guns a blazing is not smart. We need to find out who's in the house, where Kelly is if we can, what's their schedule for guarding, and things of that nature," Mercury explained she too jumped down from her horse as everybody else followed suit.   
  
"Okay we are going to surround the house. There will 4 groups of two at each corner of the house. Mars and Jedite on the upper right corner. Mercury and Zoycite the upper left corner. Jupiter and Nephlyte lower right corner and Venus and I will take the lower left corner. The primary goal is to find out where Kelly is being held and exactly how many people we are dealing with. We will right back here at Midnight, now go," Malachite demanded as the group began to dispatch.  
  
  
Malachite and Venus:  
"So do you miss him?" Malachite asked as he looked at her rather than the house.   
  
"Miss who?" Venus asked as she turned to look at him.   
  
"Your husband, do you miss him?" Malachite asked again.   
  
"When he first left yes I did, but it was hard missing someone that betrayed you. After about a year I finally let it go, I mean he wasn't my life. About 2 years ago I ran into him. God it was a total shock, I was in the middle of robbing a bank when he called out my name. I turned around and see him standing there. The surprising thing was that he ran up to me and kissed me and I didn't feel anything. I mean he use to have the ability to make me week at the knees, it was like fireworks going off. But when he kissed me there was nothing there not even a spark," Venus explained as she looked at him.   
  
"Have you ever thought about remarrying?" Malachite inquired.   
  
"Yeah many times, but I never found that right somebody. I'm still accepting applications," Venus replied as she started to quietly laugh.  
  
"I would like to apply for the position," Malachite exclaimed as caught Venus in an unexpected kiss. The two separated a couple of minutes later from lack of oxygen, by then Venus was already in his arms.   
  
"You don't care about my past, me being a whore?" Venus asked with a questioning glance.   
  
"I could care less, all I wanna care about is the future," Malachite replied as he captured her in another passionate kiss.  
  
  
Jedite and Mars:  
  
  
"You love her don't you?" Mars asked as she sent a questioning glance towards Jedite.   
  
"Who," was all Jedite could get out before Mars cut him off.  
  
"St Anna. Your sister, dumbass. You love her don't you?" Mars questioned again.   
  
"Yeah with all my heart," Jedite replied as he turned back to the house.   
  
"Then why didn't you come back for her? You hurt her deeply; she thinks you don't love her. Yeah we didn't know Moon had a brother, but she always talked about a man that left her and never came back. We thought she was talking about a boyfriend or something, not her own brother," Mars told him.   
  
"The first couple of years, things weren't good for me. How was I suppose to take her from my father and put her in another life that was worst than before. I usually got less than a slice of bread and a cup of water that was suppose to last me for a couple of days, I didn't want that for her. I didn't know that he was treating her so bad in the first place, I thought he only hit her because she was stopping him from hitting me, I never thought he got pleasure from it or that he continued to do it while I was gone. After Artemis found and adopted me. I bought a nice little house and went back home to bring her there. When I reached our house it was burnt down. I asked a townswoman where my sister was and she said she was dead. After that I feel apart. I spent all my money of dumb shit, like prostitutes, gambling, and just giving it away. I got drunk a lot trying to get away from life. I provoked other men to shoot me and end my life but none of them did. I tried to do it Malachite and Endymion but they refused too and save me a couple of minutes later from some other guy about to kill me. Ever since then I've stayed with them hoping to find my sister even though I thought she was dead," Jedite explained.   
  
"Oh, but Moon does love you still," Mars pointed out and was surprised by her reaction.   
  
"Love. Love. You saw the way she acted towards me and you say she loves me, what have you been drinking. She almost killed me, where does that say love," Jedite asked as he looked at her.   
  
"She confided in me one night after Josh's death, how she was always losing men she love. She told me that the guy that left her was a very important person in her life. That it hurt deeply when he left but she had already forgiven him. She said that she could never hate him cuz she couldn't blame him for leaving. The only thing that was in the way was her pride. That if he came running through the door right now she would hit him for leaving but if he stayed after that she would talk to him and tell him the truth," Mars exclaimed as she replayed the night in her head.  
  
"Are you serious, she loves me still," Jedite muttered as smile gracing his features as he reached out to grab her hand. As soon as their hands touch electricity shot through them. Slowly by slowly their faces seem to float closer until they were kissing.  
  
Nephlyte and Jupiter:  
  
"You know I was attracted to you the first moment I saw you," Nephlyte muttered looking at her.   
  
"Which was when?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"When the sheriff from the last town had you locked up on that platform for public view," Nephlyte replied as moved a piece of hair from her eyes.   
  
"You were there?" Jupiter inquired as her heartbeat speeded up because his actions.   
  
"Yeah we were in the Melton Hotel. I thought you were gorgeous, I was telling the guys to save you if your friends didn't come," Nephlyte relied.   
  
"You thought or you think I was gorgeous?" Lita asked as she moved closer to him.   
  
"Oh it's definitely I think," Nephlyte whispered in her ear right before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Zoycite and Amy:  
  
"What are the odds that we're all gonna get out off this with our lives?" Zoycite asked.   
  
"I actually have no idea. Why?" Mercury questioned glancing his way.   
  
"I was just wondering if there was any other way I wanted to die besides beside the most beautiful woman in the world," Zoycite muttered as his voice became huskier. Mercury surprised by his statement decided to shock him with her own.   
  
"Whether I was dying or living I wouldn't mind lying next to you," Mercury exclaimed as she started to blush from her boldness.   
  
"God you have no idea how beautiful you are," Zoycite muttered as he drew her into a long and pleasurable kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well that's it folks, at least for this chapter. Now tell me what ya think!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. The Outlaws

Title: The Outlaws  
By: Cosmic_Kiss2000  
Part: Chapter 6  
E-mail: noclue2050@go.com  
Rated: R for Adult Language, Adult Content, and   
Violence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't own sailor moon, though I wish I did. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money n-e-wayz. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. All the ideas for this story are mine and I'm sorry if you don't like them. I'm so sorry for the delay. Also from now if you send me an e-mail could u please tell me, what site you read my story from. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Knight Riders-Guy Outlaws  
  
Darien Frost a.k.a. Endymion-leader of the gang-24   
Matthew Chase a.k.a. Malachite-25  
Jake Blackwood a.k.a. Jedite-24  
Nathan Sharp a.k.a. Nephlyte-25  
Zachary Carlton a.k.a. Zoycite-24  
  
The Starlit Riders-Girl Outlaws  
  
Serena Stone a.k.a. Moon- leader of the gang-20  
Mina Stone a.k.a. Venus-22  
Raye Carr a.k.a. Mars-23  
Lita James a.k.a. Jupiter-23  
Amy Fairchild a.k.a. Mercury-21  
  
  
  
  
  
Moon woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed. She got dressed quickly and went downstairs, but still no sign of Endymion. "I wonder where that man has gone. God what a beautiful day, I'm going for a walk," Moon muttered to herself as she looked through the window. She went upstairs and put on her shoes, looking at her guns, she decided not to take them with her. 'I'm in the middle of nowhere. Why would I need guns,' Moon thought to herself as she walked out of the house, missing the note on the kitchen table.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Damn I didn't think I would get lost. Hope this is the right way back," Moon muttered to herself as she shoved her hands into her pants. Suddenly Moon heard something behind her, she whirled around to find a rather large wolf. Immediately her hands left her pockets and reached for her gun belt, but she soon remembered she left them back at Endymion's house. "I'm in the middle of nowhere. Why would I need guns," Moon muttered to herself, sarcastically. She started to slowly back away until the wolf started to growl, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Okay I either stay here and die or take a chance at running," Moon thought to herself. Choosing the second option she took off running with the wolf right behind her.  
  
Endymion walked in the house to find it completely quiet. "I realize I worn her out last night but damn. I think I'll go wake her up," Endymion muttered to himself, a devilish smile coming to his face, while he made his way upstairs. Fear gripped his heart as he found the bed empty and her cloths gone. He looked at the chair across from the bed and found Moon's gun belt laying on it.   
  
"Please tell me she didn't go outside and especially not without her guns," Endymion thought to himself. As if to answer his question he suddenly her a feminine scream. Endymion was at the door with one of his father's old shotguns' in less than a minute. As he got outside, he saw Moon running towards him with a rather large wolf chasing her. Endymion took one shot and the wolf behind Moon dropped, but Moon didn't stop or even slow down. She ran into Endymion and crumpled once she realized she was in his arms. Endymion started to quietly hush her when he noticed that she was crying. He gently picked her up and carried her into the house. He laid Moon on the couch, and tried to go find some water, but found out that she refused to let him go.   
  
"Moon, I gotta go get some water to clean your wound. I'll be right back I promise," Endymion whispered into her ear as he slowly untangled her hands from his shirt. He came back a couple of minutes with a bucket of water and a tray filled with whiskey and bandages.   
  
"Moon why'd you leave the house and without your guns no less. I left a note on the table telling you that wolves and bears lived in this area. Promise me, you won't leave the house without me or your guns again," Endymion exclaimed as he gently took her bloody arm away from her as he sat down on the available place on the couch.  
  
"I promise," Moon replied in a squeaky voice as she closed her eyes due to the pain in her arm. Endymion pulled a white rag from the bucket and gently placed it over her arm.   
  
"That wolf got your arm pretty bad, but I think it'll be alright," Endymion exclaimed as he pulled the rag away and placed it back in the bucket. He took a rag off of the tray and poured some whiskey on it.   
  
"Moon this is gonna hurt...A LOT, " Endymion muttered as he placed it on her arm. As soon the cloth touched her, Moon started to scream and thrash around, knocking Endymion off the couch.   
  
"Okay that's enough of that," Endymion exclaimed as he picked himself up from the floor and throwing the rag back on the tray. Sitting down again, he grabbed Moon's arm and slowly but tightly started to bandage it.   
  
"I thought it would be safe. I mean we're in the middle of nowhere I figured that nothing would happen to me. I never saw the note you wrote. Where were you anyways?" Moon question finally calming down and ignoring the pain in her arm.   
  
"We needed some firewood so I went to cut some. Here take these they'll take away some of the pain. We have to change the bandage before we go to bed to make sure infection doesn't begin or spread," Endymion replied handing Moon two pills and a glass of water. Moon quickly took the pills and downed the water.   
  
"God I thought I lost you. Don't you ever scare me like that again," Endymion muttered as he kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Trust me you weren't the only one scared. I thought I was dead. It's funny I've dealt with monster's like Diamond, who didn't scare me at all, but I see a wolf and almost pissed on myself," Moon exclaimed as she started to chuckled.   
  
"I'm just glad you're okay. You must be hungry, what do you want?" Endymion asked as he stood up, pulling Moon up with him.   
  
"I could go for some pancakes and eggs," Moon muttered as she and Endymion walked into the kitchen.   
  
"You do the pancakes and I'll do the eggs," Endymion exclaimed as he got all the necessary utensils out. They worked in complete silence for about 5 minutes before Endymion felt something dry go his back. He turned around to find Moon with a handful of flour.   
  
"And what are you planning to do with that?" he questioned as he picked up an egg unnoticed by Moon.   
  
"This," she replied as she threw it in his face, before she could run away Endymion smashed an egg over her head. All sudden an all out food fight started, after about 30 minutes they finally both feel to the floor, covered in flour, eggs, oils and anything else they could get their hands on.   
  
"Man that was fun," Endymion muttered as he lay on the floor catching his breathe.   
  
"Yeah it's been a while since I acted like a kid. Hell I didn't act like at kid when I was one. But you know what they say better late than never. I'll help you clean this up," Moon muttered as she stood up and grabbed the broom.   
  
"You still hungry," Endymion asked, he getting to his feet.   
  
"Naw, the leftovers you stuck down my throat filled me up," Moon exclaimed as a smile graced her features as she began to sweep floor. For the rest of the afternoon the two continued to clean the kitchen.   
  
"Whew, who would have thought that 30 minutes of fun could cause so much work," Moon muttered, as she and Endymion dropped onto the couch.   
  
"I know right. So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Endymion asked, looking up at her.   
  
"I don't know. Shit this is your house not mine," Moon exclaimed.   
  
"I have some cards in the room. You wanna play poker. I can teach you how if you want me to," Endymion suggested, getting to his feet.   
  
"Sure we can play poker," Moon replied as a secret smile graced her face as Endymion left the room. Three and a half hours later Endymion sat across from her, totally naked and broke.   
  
"Come on Endymion, I lived in a saloon for over 2 years, did you honestly think I couldn't play," Moon smirked as she scraped her winnings closer to herself.   
  
"Please my lady, there has to be something I could do to win back my pride... and money," Endymion muttered in a theatrical voice as he got up to give Moon a nice little view.   
  
"Well... there is something you could do," Moon replied as she stood up and passionately kissed him. She squealed in surprise when Endymion suddenly swept her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
Moon woke up in the wee hours of the morning to find Endymion starring at her with a faraway look in his eyes. "What'ac ya thinking about?" Moon asked, reaching up to stroke his right cheek. "About everything my life, you...my sister," he replied and immediately felt Moon stiffen at the mention of his sister.   
  
"I wanna tell you what happened to her," Endymion muttered as Moon began to slightly turn away from him.   
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Moon whispered, remembering their last argument involving his sister  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Yeah, she'd be about your age if she were alive," he replied as he looked away, sending a hint to drop the subject. Moon not taking the hint continued to question him.   
  
"So what happened to her?" "Look drop the subject," Endymion whispered pure venom clearly present in his voice. Moon still not listening continued on.  
  
"Oh so I've finally found a sore subject for mister high and mighty. I get it though, it was okay for you to get up in my fucking business when I was dealing with Jake, but I can't get in yours. Oh...I don't thing so. So what'd you do to her, huh? Strangle her in her sleep and to Moon's utter surprise, Endymion jumped to his feet, grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall.   
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME," Moon yelled trying unsuccessfully to pry his hands away from her neck.   
  
"SHUT UP. I've taken your shitty attitude and forever changing mood swings for too long. Your right my sister is a sore spot for me and yes I don't like to talk about it. Bring it up again and lets just say fuck your brother and your friends. I WILL KILL you no questions asked. I got that," Endymion growled out before letting go of her neck and walking out the door, leaving Moon gasping for air.   
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
"Moon I care about you and really want to share this with you. PLEASE," Endymion pleaded. Moon hearing the slight pleading in his voice sighed and agreed to listen.   
  
"If it's that important. Then yes I'll listen.  
  
"I was 11 and my sister Crystal was 7. My parents went into town and I was left to baby-sit her. She was bugging the hell out of me, trying to get me to play barbie dolls with her, I finally snapped and told her to go play somewhere else and leave me the hell alone. She ran out the room crying and didn't see her for the next 2 hours. I finally went and looking for her and found her in my room. My room, which I had spent three hours before cleaning, was totally messed up and she was in the middle of it. I lost it and started yelling at her. I told her I hated her and that she was useless. That I wished she was never born and that I hoped she would die. She pushed past me and out of the house. I stood there for about 5 minutes before I realized that I was too hard on her. I ran outside and started looking for her, after about 10 minutes I heard someone yelling for help. I followed the voice to the river, where I saw my sister. I guess she wasn't paying attention when she ran from the house and she fell in while she was running. I jumped in that water immediately and tried to swim to her but I wasn't fast enough. The current got a hold of her and pulled her farther downstream into the rapids. She hit her head on a rock and was knocked unconscious. By the time I was able to get to her it was too late and she was gone," Endymion exclaimed, tears falling from his sad midnight blue eyes.   
  
"Oh my god Endymion I'm so sorry. What I said the other day about you killing your sister, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know. God I'm sorry," Moon muttered as she enveloped him in a hug.   
  
"It's my fault she's dead. If it weren't for me she would be alive right now. She died thinking I didn't love her and that I wanted her dead," Endymion whispered as more tears gushed out of his eyes.   
  
"NO, she knew better than that. Endymion she knew you loved her and that it was just in the heat of the moment when you made those statements. Trust me I know," Moon whispered as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes.   
  
"Do you really think that she forgave me in her death. You can't even forgive your own brother," Endymion muttered.   
  
"Actually I have forgiven my brother. The only thing that's in the way is my PRIDE. I forgave him the day he left, hell I was even proud and happy when I heard he was living a good life with Artemis. I just wished that he had come for me," Moon exclaimed.   
  
"Maybe he did and somebody told him that you were dead," Endymion declared.   
  
" What are you talking about?" Moon questioned.   
  
"This is something you should talk to your brother. Do it before it's too late and you never get to tell him," Endymion muttered as he slight brushed his lips against her lips. It was suppose to be a light kiss but it soon turned into more, passion was suddenly ignited. Once again the only noise that could be heard were the moans and groans of two people making love.  
  
Moon and Endymion were awaken a few hours later from the sound of hooves approaching the house. The two immediately jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. They both ran downstairs and out the house once their cloths were on and were greeted with the sight of the Starlit Riders and Knight Riders. Moon went to hug Mina, but stopped as soon as she saw her face. Taking a couple of seconds Moon looked at the people climbing off their horses.   
  
"Wait a minute where's Amy and Zoycite?" Moon questioned.   
  
"She... they....  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks. I know not wanna my best chapter but bear wit me. Review, e-mail, either way tell me what ya thought. 


End file.
